


What's In A Name?

by LilyAnson



Series: Challenges.  Some drabbles, some not so much. [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, One Shot, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sometimes Sherlock is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Sherlock is part of the Ravenclaw house and  cannot figure out the answer to the riddle.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForgottenChesire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/gifts).



“Who does John Watson love?”

Crossing his fingers Sherlock thought about that. If the Ravenclaw tower was using it as a riddle then it wouldn’t be anyone obvious. He had already tried Sarah but of course that hadn’t worked. That was to simple, too easy. No, he had to think more vague. Suddenly his eyes lit up. “Jeanette,” he tried.

The door refused to open. He backed away slightly to give himself room to think without the door looming over him. As he watched other Ravenclaws listened to the riddle, answered, and were admitted inside. What was he doing wrong? He briefly thought about asking them for the answer but if he couldn’t figure it out on his own then what good was his brain? 

“Irene?” he asked the door.

The door stayed closed. He hadn’t figured John would be that smitten with a Slytherin but it never hurt to double check. Suddenly he had a thought. What about a Gryffindor? 

“Mary?” Sherlock asked.

And still the door stayed closed. 

Good Lord this was infuriating. He should know this. He was John Watson’s best friend. If John was in love with anyone wouldn’t he be the first to know?

Another Ravenclaw approached the door, listened to the riddle, and entered.

Maybe he should ask Lestrade. Lestrade knew Watson better than most. Maybe he should make his way towards the Gryffindor tower? Another Ravenclaw approached the door and Sherlock inched closer to try to hear the answer. When she whispered her response he still had no clue. Sherlock sat down cursing himself. He should know this. He was smarter than the others combined. Why couldn’t he figure out who John liked that way?

Another Ravenclaw approached, listened, and answered. 

Damn it! If the others could guess it so simply then why couldn’t he?

“Sherlock!” he finally growled in desperation.

The door slid open and Sherlock froze. What? He had no clue how to deal with the emotions he felt from knowing the answer was himself. Wait. Himself? John loved him? Um, no? It wasn’t that he didn’t care for John, he loved John. It was more that John had never shown the slightest interest in him. Could it be that John loved him too?


End file.
